RoBTD: Daughters of Jack Frost
by sahararose114
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel have a baby girl ,Elsa, who has the ability to control winter like her father. Jack promises to keep her safe and protect her from any harm, but when she accidentally harms her sister, Jack keeps Elsa locked up in her room to help her learn to control her powers. Everything seems to be going well until a long lost enemy shows up seeking revenge upon the Guardians.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Authors note: This is a preview for a FanFiction I'm writing, which is still in need of some editing. please leave a review of what you thought of the story so I know what needs to be fixed. I do not own any rise of the guardians, Tangled, Brave, Frozen, or How to train your dragons characters.**

Jack Frost waited outside the medical room, pacing back and forth impatiently down the long hallway of Santa's home. From behind him, he heard the sound of footsteps running toward him. As Jack turned around to see who the mysterious person was, he saw North aka Santa, stumbling over his own two feet. As North approached Jack, he tripped over his own feet and landed face first in front of Jack.

"I am fine, how is Rapunzel?" North asked lifting himself up and began to dust off his red suit. North glanced at Jack with his big childlike eyes, causing Jack to roll his eyes at his fellow guardian.

'North really knows how to lighten the mood sometimes.' Jack thought to himself settling down in a chair outside the medical room. "I don't know North, all I know is that she is still alive. Your doctor elf isn't very good at holding a conversation either" Jack watched a smirk appear upon North's lips.

"You are a strange one Jack, but is very funny of you to bring up the elf's manner during such a wonderful event." North exclaimed as if he was pleased of Jacks remark. Jack chuckled at the old man's enthusiasm before turning his head toward the door waiting for at least one elf to come out with good news. Jack leaned forward, fiddling with his fingers, and kept thinking of Rapunzel. North saw the discomfort in Jacks body language and remembered that Jack had no idea what to do. He sat beside Jack throwing his arm over the young lad, pulling Jacks tiny body into a side hug.

"Jack you no need to worry about what is going to happen; you are good kid, and good husband. Remember the first time you made mistake?" North asked.

"Well of course North, but this is a little more complicated than freezing the kangaroo in his own hole." North nodded his head at the young man, pressing his finger at Jacks heart continuing with his point.

"See I...wait…what? That was your first mistake?" North's happy expression turned into a worried one in less than a second, "We will discuss that later, but no Jack, vat I'm trying to say is that when you realized how important your job was to you no longer made mistake. You remembered what you do wrong and you fix problem. You matured for job, no big deal to some, but have great effect for important situations."

"I don't think your understanding this North, this isn't some winter issue were talking about you know? You can't just tell me what I'm supposed to do because you don't even have …." Before Jack was able to finish, the medical door slowly opened revealing a tiny elf. Both the men stood up out of their seats and walked over to the tiny elf. Jack just wanted to know if Rapunzel was ok, he had been in that hallway for almost an hour contemplating on what was going on. He had no idea what to expect, no other guardian had a situation quite like his, at least, none that he knew of.

The elf gestured the two to follow him into the room where Rapunzel laid holding a tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket. She looked down at the baby with loving eyes, lifting her head to look up at Jack and North with that beautiful smile Jack always loved to see. Jack had never seen his wife so happy in his entire life, he could remember only one time that she had given him that look across her face and that was when she fell in love with him.

"Jack, are you just going to stand there and look at me like that or come over and meet your daughter?" Rapunzel asked him, still smiling up at him as she held the child close to her heart. Jack didn't notice he had been standing in the entrance of the doorway admiring her from a distance. Truth is he was afraid to walk over to her side, what if he made a mistake holding the baby and she fell or he ended up making her to cold. He did not want his daughter to be hurt or worse hurt by him.

North pushed his way through the door pushing Jack out of his way, causing the young man to fall onto the ground with his staff, "I want to hold mAlinkaya dyEvochka, little girl!" North exclaimed as he rushed to Rapunzel's side, holding out his arms to her, and awaited to hold the tiny infant in his arms.

Rapunzel let out a small chuckle at North allowing him to hold her daughter in his arms. She listened as North began to sing her daughter a Russian lullaby gently swaying the baby in his arms. She admired North's childlike attitude, she knew North was of course Santa Clause, who loved children more than anything, but seeing him with her daughter made her realize just how much his job meant to him.

Rapunzel looked over to her husband who was still standing beside the door frame watching North with both jealousy and admiration in his light blue eyes. "Jack?" Rapunzel said his name with curiosity catching his attention. Jack walked slowly over to her other side avoiding the very jolly old man.

Jack gave Rapunzel a charming smirk, leaning against his staff, and stared deep into his wife's green hazy eyes. To him she looked more radiant besides the sweat and her tiredness just the way her eyes danced with joy. Being a mother must be exciting new journey for Rapunzel, from the way her eyes glanced at their daughter and then back at him, he could honestly see her eyes dancing.

Jack saw his wife begin to scold him, "Jack why are you avoiding holding your daughter?" before Jack could speak up Rapunzel had beat him to it, "I already checked for fangs so I'm pretty sure she is nothing like the stories Gothel had told me about babies so you don't need to worry about her trying to bite you."

"No Punzie, it's not that," Jack sighed placing his hand on Rapunzel's check, "I'm just afraid of hurting her, she's so small and delicate, and I'm all mistake and disaster."

"Jack that's not true, everyone makes mistakes every now and again, this is just a new situation for both of us." She turned her face into Jacks palm, kissing his ice-cold skin with her rosy lips, "I believe you're going not going to hurt her in anyway." Rapunzel told him grasping his hand with her own.

Jack looked down at his wife, 'She always has something to say, just like North and maybe she's right.' He thought to himself. Jack gave his wife's hand a squeeze before slowly walking over to North to look at his little girl. Jack looked down at the tiny infant, her skin was snow white like his own, her hair was a blonde pale color, and she had Rapunzel's looks.

North looked down at Jack who was staring at the sleeping babe, he watched Jack place his staff along the wall quietly before reaching his arms out to hold her. North smiled at Jack and slowly placed the sleeping infant into Jacks arms. The old man crossed his arms in front of his chest releasing a joyous laugh, "See Jack not so bad, you hold baby like pro, no?"

Jack smiled down at his daughter, she was so light, and small he could not believe how much she resembled her mother. Jack ignored North's comment and just swayed his little girl in his arms, whispering a promise only he and his sleeping daughter could hear, "I'm going to be the best dad I can be for you, I'm going to keep you safe from all harm, I promise."

Jack slowly walked over to Rapunzel's side still gazing at his daughter with that adoring smile of his. Rapunzel looked up at her husband and spoke, "You know Jack she still does not have a name yet. I wanted to wait until you came into the room to see her, so we both could decide on a name."

Jack thought about girl names, he had been around the world and learned so many girls name, but he could only think of his little sisters name Emma, and then it hit him, "Elsa, lets name her Elsa."

"I think that's a wonderful name, Elsa Lynn Frost." Jack smiled at his wife in agreement and sat down beside Rapunzel placing Elsa in her arms. "Why Elsa, Jack?" Rapunzel asked in curiosity looking into Jacks blue eyes.

He tilted his head as if she did not know, "Because my sister's middle name was Elsa, it seemed to fit our daughters name just right I think." Jack held onto Elsa's tiny hand, he could feel the infants grip tighten a death hold on his pinky finger. "She's strong Punzie; she must get that from her old man."

North gave Jack a shove that was hard enough to knock him over, "Child not have grip like her uncle North, and I will teach her everything I know about how to fight. Then when she is ready, she can take a few swings at her old man eh? What you think Jack?"

Jack chuckled at the thought of his daughter Elsa, trained to fight by old Santa himself, "I think that maybe Elsa isn't going to be a violent type of girl." Hopping off the bed, he turned and kissed his tired wife knowing she needed to get some rest. Jack watched the nursing elf's grab Elsa from Rapunzel's arms and carried her back into another room. North and Jack quietly left the room and began picking up their conversation in the hallway.

"And since when were you nominated to be Elsa's uncle?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Santa Clause, and since I am the one who gives out presents each year, I say I am uncle." North stated his point with his head held high as the two walked down into the Santa's workshop with the rest of the fellow guardians to share the good news.


	2. Unwanted Surprises

**Unwanted Surprises**

disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, How to train your Dragon, Frozen, or RoTBD.

* * *

"Finally, I finished delivering all the Easter eggs, and its only 6 in the morning!" Bunny exclaimed as he lifted his arms above his head, cracking his back. He could not help but be a little overjoyed, for once; his time was becoming faster than old St. Nick, not even Jack Frost had interrupted this morning with unwanted snow. Feeling accomplished, Bunny took one last look at his last work, releasing a sigh of relief as he thought of all the happy children who would wake up to find their baskets filled with candy.

"All right, time to get back to Easter Island for a nice long nap before I have to start all over again tomorrow." With a tap of his foot, bunny opened a giant rabbit's hole in the Earth, jumped in, and raced back to his home. As he arrived to his spring island, his tiny Easter eggs danced on a successful mission and the arrival of their beloved Easter Bunny.

Bunny raised his arms in the air as the eggs began to jump up and down with joy, "Ok settle down guys, I need to get some shut-eye before morning." He said as he carefully hopped over all of his eggs to his cottage. Hopping over to his nice warm bed, Bunny Slipped under the covers, burying his face into the pillow, and began to drift off to sleep. Bunny felt something cold and wet fall on his nose, waking him up in a stir, "Who's their?" Bunny leapt from his bed quickly pulling out his boomerangs for an attack, "What are you a coward show yourself or-"Bunny was hit from the back and fell to the ground.

A sound of a child's laughter caused Bunny to get back up in a slow motion; he looked down to the ground and saw traces of snow that dripped from his back. Bunny raised his eyebrow; he knew Jack would not be here at this hour, or maybe. "Jack Frost! You've gone and crossed a line now!" Bunny yelled hopping to every corner of his room to find that no good excuse for a guardian. A snowball hit Bunny in the face, "Rabbit hunt! Rabbit hunt!" a child yelled from in front of the now angry Easter Bunny.

Wiping the snow off his eyes, he looked down to see a little girl with pale blonde hair, clapping from all the excitement. The girl was in her blue pajamas, blue slippers, and had her hair pulled back in a braid. Bunny rolled his eyes at the blue-eyed child, and went to grab her in his arms, but the girl retreated to hide under his bed.

"Elsa ya little devil, get out from under that bed right this second!" He got down on his knees and lifted the cover looking underneath the bed for the young child. "You know its Easter, which means I left you something extra special at your home." Bunny heard the sound of scampering little feet from behind him, turning around to see one of his flower vases shake from an accidental bump. "Got yea!" Bunny whispered to himself as he leapt for the nightstand knocking over the vase.

He held up Elsa by her feet, "Thought you could outsmart a rabbit eh, Sheila? Well you're not as swift as your daddy." Bunny said with a smile, placing the child in his arms, cradling her like a baby. Bunny watched Elsa squirm and giggle, she had obviously had a lot of fun hitting him with snowballs, and running around his home.

"Again Rabbit! Let's build a snow bunny or a snowman!" Elsa wailed in the Easter Bunny's arms as she began to form another snowball only to have it crumble in her tiny hands.

"Aw man! Just let me try again I'll get it I promise." Bunny chuckled at Elsa's enthusiasm as he watched her try to form another one. Bunny placed his hand over hers to stop Elsa, she looked up into his eyes not understanding why he didn't want to play.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Do your parents know where you are Elsa? You know your daddy isn't going to be happy when he finds out you snuck away using uncle North's snow globe."

"Gee I wonder what I might do if I found out, eh Bunny?" A voice said from behind Bunny.

Bunny turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway leaning on his shepherd's staff just watching Elsa's with angry eyes. Elsa buried her face in Bunny's chest, hiding her face in his fur, as she made sure not to look at her papa. Bunny shrugged his shoulders at Jack, "Ah common mate she was just looking to have some fun is all." Bunny announced trying to help Elsa out, "She even got a face shot! For a 3-year-old her aim is getting better each day Jack."

Jack tried to keep a serious face at the mentioning of his daughter planting the kangaroo in the face with a snowball, but could not. He began to laugh hysterically at his fellow Guardian, causing Elsa to lift her face from Bunny's chest to laugh along with her father. Jack looked over at his daughter, his arms stretched out to her with his gleaming smile, "That's my little girl!" He said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Elsa smiled at her father before leaping out of Bunny's arms; she gave him a quick kiss on his check, and ran into her daddy's arms. Elsa threw her arms tightly around Jacks neck as Jack picked her up in his arms patting her back softly.

"Thanks for finding her bunny." Jack said, placing his staff in the back of his hoodie.

"What are you talking about mate I didn't even know she was missing until the little devil had a bloody snow ball fight in my room?" Bunny yelled to his wintery friend, who was paying no attention to the oversized rabbit, and rolled his eyes dropping a snow globe on the ground. A portal formed in front of them, "Sorry about the trouble Bunny, have a goodnight rest." Jack replied tipping his head toward his friend before stepping into the portal.

* * *

Jack and Elsa appeared inside Santa's workshop watching all the elf's scurry to work on toys and the yeti's rushing over to fix the elf's mistakes. Jack watched them in amusement, he thought that the yeti's and elf would take a break with North being gone for the weekend, maybe he was the only one who liked being on the naughty list ever year. With Elsa still in his arms, Jack carefully stepped around all the busy elf's, and toward the double doors across the room. Phil the yeti, saw Jack passing by with Elsa in his arms, and dropped the toy he was repainting to run over and open the doors for his wintery friend.

Elsa waved goodbye to Phil as her dad passed him, watching the yeti respond back with a smile and wave as he shut the doors behind them. Elsa didn't understand why no one wanted to play with her, she didn't have anyone that was her age around uncle North's palace or even have someone who didn't mind the snow besides her papa. She wasn't even allowed to go for sleigh rides with her uncle because her papa didn't want her in a rickety old sleigh because he claimed it was too dangerous. Elsa just wanted to know why no one ever had anytime for her, why no one wanted to play any games, or have any fun besides working all the time.

Jack felt his daughter's little arms tighten around his neck as they neared Elsa's room, her tiny body stiffened in his arms, as she clung to him refusing to let him go. Using a gust of wind to open Elsa's bedroom door Jack saw Elsa's frost drawings on the window of the her entire family. He couldn't help but smile , she certainly was just like him when it came to winter, but had Rapunzel's caring heart and artistic talent. Shaking the fun Jack off, he placed himself back into father mode and put on the grown up act as he walked his daughter over to her bed.

"Papa why didn't Rabbit want to play snow games with me?" Elsa mumbled into Jacks shoulder.

"Because Elsa, Rabbit doesn't know how to have any fun," he answered placing Elsa on her bed, " and don't think you're out of trouble missy. I'll let your mother know about this when she gets done putting your sister to sleep." Jack said sternly as he took off Elsa's slippers. Jack grabbed the heavy blue blanket at the end of the bed and covered Elsa in its warmth and tucked her in.

"Papa, why am I in trouble?" she asked innocently as she sat up looking at her folded hands on her lap.

Jack sat down on the bed and looked deep into Elsa's big blue eyes, " Elsa, you know why you're in trouble. You know better than to use your uncle North's snow globes to sneak of too places. What if you would have gone to the real world you would've gotten hurt or worse."

Elsa looked down at her tiny hands, she didn't understand why she couldn't do anything at all, "But papa I didn't, I just wanted to play with Bunny! I learned how to make snow balls now, and I wanted to show him when he got home." She said in a hushed voice .

"Elsa I know you meant well sweet heart, but what if you would have gone to the real world and showed them your special abilities? Do you have any idea what they would do to you?" Jack watched as Elsa began to cry, he knew she did not mean any harm, but he wanted her to understand why she shouldn't run off . Jack let out a sigh; he knew in his heart that she was too young to understand what he was trying to tell her. He scooted closer to his daughter giving her a hug and patted the back of her head to calm her . "Its ok Elsa, just promise me you'll never do that again," He asked pulling her away from him to see Elsa's tear-stained face, "Promise?"

Elsa rubbed her eyes wiping away all the left over tears, and gave her papa a small smile, "I promise papa, I will never run away again." Jack smiled back at his daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked over to the door. As Jack reached her bedroom door he turned his head around to see Elsa laying down with her eyes closed as she cuddled with her blue blanket.

"Goodnight Elsa." Jack whispered opening the door quietly pulling the door shut behind him as he left.

* * *

Jack swung his staff back and forth down the long hallway, contemplating to himself about Elsa's safety. He just did not know how to stress how important it was for her to stay home, where it was safe, where she could be away from any form of danger. While he thought of all the ways to keep her home, his frustration built up inside causing him to swing his staff even harder. When Jack went to go pull his staff back he couldn't looking up to see that his staff was entangled into something with curly fiery hair.

"Hey! Your stick is stuck in my hair Jack! What the heck were ya thinking swinging that thing in the hallway?" Mérida shouted at him as she pulled her tangled hair trying to lose the staff.

Rolling his eyes, Jack helped Mérida lose her hair from his staffs Shepard's end, listening to her gripe with each tug and pull. When the staff was free from her hair, Jack couldn't help but chuckle at Merida's face expression, she almost looked like tinker bell when she was really jealous with envy.

Mérida crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Jack responded with a raised eyebrow, leaning against his staff with his mischievous look plastered on his face. Mérida shocked at his response and dropped her arms, her jaw dropped, and her blue eyes widened. "Are ya not going to apologize for swinging yere stupid stick into my hair?" Mérida asked, stepping closer to the wintery youth.

"Mérida it's not a stick it's a staff, maybe this is a sign to finally tame that hair of yours." Jack mocked, pointing his finger toward her hair.

"Look buddy," Mérida got right up in Jacks face, no longer being able to restrain herself any longer as she pressed her finger into his chess, "Maybe next time you should try to be a little more careful with that stick or I'm going to shove it right up yer-"

"Mérida!" Hiccup shouted before Mérida could finish her sentence. He ran up to the both of them, "Now what on earth is going on, it's not even close to seven in the morning and you two are already having a blowout." Hiccup said separating the two from each other, and to make sure that they stayed that way, he stood in between them.

Mérida crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Jack as if she was about to unleash the furry on him. "I went out to get a wee glass of milk to drink, and I'm walking down the hallway only to be met with a stick in my hair, what were ya aiming for aye Jack? My face?" Her words were anything but nice as they both shared a stare down which made Hiccup feel uncomfortable to see.

"No your Highness, I wasn't. I'm sorry about the stick in the hair thing, I was just thinking about Elsa and wanted to swing my staff up and down the hallway. Unluckily for me it met your mess of bunched up hair!" Jack yelled back at her. Before Hiccup could speak up the two leapt for each other, with Hiccup right in the middle of the fight. Jack and Mérida were pulling at each other's hair, kicking, and using their powers at one another. Hiccup managed to escape the craziness and ran to get the only one who would be able to stop them, Rapunzel, and her extremely long hair.

* * *

Rapunzel cradled her baby daughter, Anna, near the fireplace rocking her back and forth in the wooden rocking chair that North made for Rapunzel when Elsa was born. Taking in the warmth of the fireplace Rapunzel closed her weary eyes and began to hum a lullaby to the infant. 'I never thought I could be so happy in my life, I have a wonderful husband, two beautiful little girls, and wonderful friends.' Rapunzel thought to herself.

She opened her eyes to look down at her sleeping daughter, watching as the light from the fire glowed upon the small child's face. Anna was nothing like Elsa was, her skin was not as pale, her hair was a strawberry blonde, and Anna had not gained any abilities so far. Anna however did receive her fathers pointed nose and ice colored eyes, but Rapunzel did not care, she loved everything about Anna, 'Maybe she'll have a dream of being an artist!' Rapunzel thought excitedly as she carefully raised herself out of the rocking chair and walked across the room to a white cradle beside Rapunzel and Jacks bed.

Gently she placed Anna into her crib, kissing her soft forehead and took in the smell of the new baby scent. Rapunzel walked back over to the fireplace sitting back down in her rocking chair and tried to sleep before having to get up in the next few hours. She let her tired eyelids shut and inhaled a deep breath before exhaling with a relaxed sigh, letting Sandy's sweet dream take over with a warm summers day with her family.

A banging at her door, caused Rapunzel to wake up in an alarm, she quickly jumped out of the rocking chair and ran for the door, hoping it had nothing to do with Elsa being in any danger. As Rapunzel swung the door open, she was relieved, to find that it was only Hiccup, his clothes torn, scratch marks, and bruises were plain on his face.

Rapunzel gave him a raised eyebrow; her green eyes peered into his, "Uh… Good morning Hiccup," she said, worried to ask him what he had done, "You look…. Very…. isn't a new look for you is it?" she asked trying to stay polite about his situation.

Hiccup ignored everything she said and grabbed a hold of her hand, running down the hallway, "Not now Rapunzel, you need to stop Jack and Mérida. There's been a misunderstanding and you're the only one who can stop them, I tried to help resolve the problem and they ended up getting me into the fight!"

She nodded her head and took her hand out of his following Hiccup down the long hallway, both racing to stop the fight before it got out of hand.

* * *

**( So this is the first chapter to Robtd: daughters of Jack Frost and I have been working for a few days on this story, and I am still in editing mode. I tried to make this chapter fun and in some ways make Jack try to adapt to dealing with being a dad. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear from you in your reviews or PM, I will update with the next chapter as soon as possible. Have a Happy New Year guys!)**


	3. Unwanted surprises part 2

Rapunzel and Hiccup traveled down the hallway as fast as they could but when they reached their destination, there was no sign of Jack or Merida. The hallway was destroyed, shattered glass from the fallen pictures, arrows were in every direction, and Jacks frost was all over the ceiling. Rapunzel felt the anger begin to boil inside her just by looking at the mess. North had trusted them to keep everything under control while he was away and this is how Jack and Merida took his trust.

Hiccup looked at with Rapunzel with a raised eyebrow, "I don't understand they were just here! Where do you think they went?"

"I'm not sure; there are not too many places to go except…" Rapunzel voice grew quiet, her eyes widened at the thought, "Hiccup… you don't think…." Rapunzel slowly turned to look at him. Hiccups mouth dropped, he turned to meet her gaze, and his skin color began to turn pale. Rapunzel and Hiccup paused for a moment before glancing down the hallway to see Yetis and elf's running in terror. Rapunzel quickly grabbed Hiccup by his arm and threw his back against the wall beside her, avoiding the stampede of mystical creatures. "Run for your life's! She's going to burn the building down!" a voice shouted from the crowed. After the crowd disappeared, Rapunzel let go of Hiccups arm, both in shock of what just happened.

Hiccup looked over at Rapunzel, "please tell me he wasn't talking about Merida!"

Rapunzel shook her head and face the direction the yetis and elf's had come from, "Come on we have to hurry Hiccup."

There was no time to lose, Rapunzel and Hiccup ran as fast as they could down the disastrous hallway. Both of them praying, hoping that North's workshop was not in pieces.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Is that all you got princess? Come on now, I know your aim isn't that bad." Jack exclaimed, dodging another one of Merida's arrows. He watched as the fiery haired girl leaped unto the worktables and drew out another arrow, placing it on the bowstring, and fired it again at him. Jack flew toward it and with one blow from his breath; it froze and fell to the ground.

Merida glared at him, her eyes filled with anger, "You got a lot of nerve Jack! How dare you mock me?"

Jack chuckled under his breath, enjoying every second of watching her get mad, "Not much to mock, eh, Merida?" He knew this would be the breaking point as he sat on the banister of the stairs. Jack had not had this much fun in so long he missed it. He was of course Jack Frost, he was immature, fun, and mischievous, he needed a break from trying to be something he was not, Even if it meant angering a Viking princess holding a bow and arrow.

He watched Merida throw her arms in the air, he knew she had lost her temper now as she threw her bow to the ground and withdrew her sword from its sheath. She yelled with all her might as she jumped from the table and ran at him. Jack grinned and created an ice sword in his hands before stepping onto the floor to meet her sword with his.

As Rapunzel and Hiccup reached the workshop doors, the quickly pulled them open to reveal North's workshop destroyed. All the toys broken, workshop tables smashed to bits, and even the windows were broken letting in the cold winter air. Rapunzel's heart sunk from the scene, she had never been so distraught since when she lived with Gothel.

Kneeling down she picked up a piece of Jacks pull strings from his jacket, examining it closely, she found that the string was cut. Rapunzel slowly stood back up and glanced around the room for any trace of the two when she heard a woman muffled cries from Norths office. Hiccup and Rapunzel wasted no time as they both ran to investigate the noise. Swinging open the doors, Hiccup and Rapunzel's mouths dropped as they witnessed Jack holding Merida down with his staff on North's worktable. Jack and Merida did not seem to notice Rapunzel or Hiccup, and continued with their sword fight. Merida kicked Jack off her, throwing him to the ground, and lunged at him with her sword.

Jack dodged her blast causing her sword to collide with North's Bookshelf cutting them in two. Jacks swung his sword and ended up cutting her leg and dress. Rapunzel watched as the two cut the other one, destroying everything in their path as they ignored her existence. She could feel the anger surging within her, unable to hold it back any longer; she did the only thing a mother of two could now.

"EEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" She exclaimed her voice shook the entire North palace, causing everything to pause in its place. Hiccup squealed and hide behind the doors of North's office, Jack and Merida turned in shock as they say Rapunzel's face bright red with anger. Taking hold of her hair with both of her hands, she slung it over the hanging wood from the ceiling and wipe lashing both of Jack and Merida's feet with it. Giving her hair a good tug, pulling Jack and Merida into the air, Rapunzel handed her hair over to Hiccup as she walked closer to both Merida and Jack.

**Authors note: Sorry this is so late guys, I've been extremely busy lately but wanted to let you guys know I'm still working on this story here a preview for the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**P.s. maybe some mistakes.**


	4. unwated surprises part 2 (FULL STORY)

Rapunzel and Hiccup traveled down the hallway as fast as they could but when they reached their destination, there was no sign of Jack or Merida. The hallway was destroyed, shattered glass from the fallen pictures, arrows were in every direction, and Jacks frost was all over the ceiling. Rapunzel felt the anger begin to boil inside her just by looking at the mess. North had trusted them to keep everything under control while he was away and this is how Jack and Merida took his trust.

Hiccup looked at with Rapunzel with a raised eyebrow, "I don't understand they were just here! Where do you think they went?"

"I'm not sure; there are not too many places to go except…" Rapunzel voice grew quiet, her eyes widened at the thought, "Hiccup… you don't think…." Rapunzel slowly turned to look at him. Hiccups mouth dropped, he turned to meet her gaze, and his skin color began to turn pale. Rapunzel and Hiccup paused for a moment before glancing down the hallway to see Yetis and elf's running in terror. Rapunzel quickly grabbed Hiccup by his arm and threw his back against the wall beside her, avoiding the stampede of mystical creatures. "Run for your life's! She's going to burn the building down!" a voice shouted from the crowed. After the crowd disappeared, Rapunzel let go of Hiccups arm, both in shock of what just happened.

Hiccup looked over at Rapunzel, "please tell me he wasn't talking about Merida!"

Rapunzel shook her head and face the direction the yetis and elf's had come from, "Come on we have to hurry Hiccup."

There was no time to lose, Rapunzel and Hiccup ran as fast as they could down the disastrous hallway. Both of them praying, hoping that North's workshop was not in pieces.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Is that all you got princess? Come on now, I know your aim isn't that bad." Jack exclaimed, dodging another one of Merida's arrows. He watched as the fiery haired girl leaped unto the worktables and drew out another arrow, placing it on the bowstring, and fired it again at him. Jack flew toward it and with one blow from his breath; it froze and fell to the ground.

Merida glared at him, her eyes filled with anger, "You got a lot of nerve Jack! How dare you mock me?"

Jack chuckled under his breath, enjoying every second of watching her get mad, "Not much to mock, eh, Merida?" He knew this would be the breaking point as he sat on the banister of the stairs. Jack had not had this much fun in so long he missed it. He was of course Jack Frost, he was immature, fun, and mischievous, he needed a break from trying to be something he was not, Even if it meant angering a Viking princess holding a bow and arrow.

He watched Merida throw her arms in the air, he knew she had lost her temper now as she threw her bow to the ground and withdrew her sword from its sheath. She yelled with all her might as she jumped from the table and ran at him. Jack grinned and created an ice sword in his hands before stepping onto the floor to meet her sword with his.

As Rapunzel and Hiccup reached the workshop doors, the quickly pulled them open to reveal North's workshop destroyed. All the toys broken, workshop tables smashed to bits, and even the windows were broken letting in the cold winter air. Rapunzel's heart sunk from the scene, she had never been so distraught since when she lived with Gothel.

Kneeling down she picked up a piece of Jacks pull strings from his jacket, examining it closely, she found that the string was cut. Rapunzel slowly stood back up and glanced around the room for any trace of the two when she heard a woman muffled cries from Norths office. Hiccup and Rapunzel wasted no time as they both ran to investigate the noise. Swinging open the doors, Hiccup and Rapunzel's mouths dropped as they witnessed Jack holding Merida down with his staff on North's worktable. Jack and Merida did not seem to notice Rapunzel or Hiccup, and continued with their sword fight. Merida kicked Jack off her, throwing him to the ground, and lunged at him with her sword.

Jack dodged her blast causing her sword to collide with North's Bookshelf cutting them in two. Jacks swung his sword and ended up cutting her leg and dress. Rapunzel watched as the two cut the other one, destroying everything in their path as they ignored her existence. She could feel the anger surging within her, unable to hold it back any longer; she did the only thing a mother of two could now.

"EEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" She exclaimed her voice shook the entire North palace, causing everything to pause in its place. Hiccup squealed and hid behind the doors of North's office, Jack and Merida turned in shock as they say Rapunzel's face bright red with anger. Taking hold of her hair with both of her hands, she slung it over the hanging wood from the ceiling and wipe lashing both of Jack and Merida's feet with it. Giving her hair a good tug, pulling Jack and Merida into the air, Rapunzel handed her hair over to Hiccup as she walked closer to both Merida and Jack.

Now, Rapunzel was never one to get mad, actually, it was extremely rare to see her so angry at anything. She was always so calm, kind, a bit naïve at times, but when she got md like this… That is when you knew it was time to be silent.

Jack watched as Rapunzel was between him and Merida, as she made sure to stare them down with her eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrows narrowed, and Rapunzel's face was as mad as a jealous fairy.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY! LOOK AT THIS PLACE JACK AND MERIDA, NORTHS WHOLE WORKSHOP IS DESTROYED!" Rapunzel exclaimed, using hand motions to stress her point across to them.

Jack knew better than to answer her, the last time she had gotten this angry with him was when they had first met… but that is another story.

"Jack are you paying attention to what I'm saying!" He heard Rapunzel spat, noticing she was now in front of him, her green eyes peering into his. She let out an irritated sigh, before walking back to stand between him and Merida.

Rapunzel massaged the bridge of her nose, "I want an explanation for all of this… and not just an explanation… I want a good explanation. If I don't believe it is, I promise I will drop you both, to where I leave a huge bruise on both your heads!"

Neither Jack nor Merida would speak which did not help the matter, "Fine! Hiccup," Hiccup jumped at the sound of his name.

"Uhm, yes Rapunzel?" He asked, holding on to her hair for dear life.

Rapunzel raised her eyebrow and a grin spread across her face, "Raise them higher and Let go of my hair." Everyone's eyes widened at her demand, she could not be serious? They all thought. When Rapunzel noticed that Hiccup did not take heed to her demand, she marched over to him ripping her out of his hands to host them higher herself. Before Jack could speak, Merida beat him to it, "No, wait Rapunzel! I'm sorry, this all started when I did woke up to get a wee glass of milk to drink, when I was walking back to my room I was met with your husband's stick in my hair! The winter devil didn't even apologize!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Jack, who had his face turned away from all of them, deep down he knew all of this could have been avoided if he had just kept his mouth shut. He was struggling with being a responsible dad and at the same time being the mischievous, fun going, Jack Frost. This was his entire fault, and now North's palace was a wreck because of him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have some fun, and I ended up causing a big mess." Jack said, keeping his face turned from all of them.

Rapunzel handed her hair back to Hiccup and walked over to stand infront of Jack, placing the palms of her hands on his face. "Jack, there is a time for fun and a time to be serious. I know this is hard for you, to take in since being fun is who you are. We'll talk about this later." Rapunzel said to him sweetly ad placed a small kiss on his lips.

"As for now," Rapunzel began as she walked over to Hiccup, " you two will clean this entire workplace, and the hallway. Then and only then can you two come back to my room to be healed, oh and I almost forgot…" quickly Rapunzel grabbed her hair away from Hiccup and let it go, " your explanations were not very good at all. Come along Hiccup, Anna and Elsa are probably awake."

Hiccup watched as Merida and Jack rubbed their heads, turing to give him an evil glare, "Right behind you Rapunzel!" He yelled as he chased after Rapunzel as fast as he could.

**Authors note: Finally, chapter 3 is done. I hope you like it. **

**P.s. maybe some mistakes.**


End file.
